


magnetic

by Walkingfelony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is the Ultimate Wingman, F/F, Fluff, Gym AU, Human AU, Instagram, Lydia is HBIC, Slightly Oblivious Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingfelony/pseuds/Walkingfelony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I looked her right in the eye and went all goober, mushy face and said ‘I think you’re really beautiful and there’s something magnetic about you.’” </i>
</p><p>Where Kira is a flustered Zumba teacher, Boyd and Instagram are the ultimate wingmen, and Derek does Lydia's bidding while she sits back and observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> this came to be as a result of one of the newest ships thanks to season 4 spoilers.
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful [Christa](http://allisonyukimura.tumblr.com) at the last minute.

“Oh my God,” Kira says, causing Lydia to look up from where she’s sitting behind Derek’s desk.  

“I should never be allowed in public again,” Kira continues as she sinks low into her seat across from the desk, her arms falling limply on the arms of the chair. “Why do you let me talk to people?”

Lydia rests her elbow on the table, leaning forward onto her hand. “What did you do?”

Kira sighs. “Malia just left.”

“Oh, Malia,” Lydia says, relaxing back into her seat. “Did you drown in a sea of sexual tension today?”

She falls lower into her seat. “More like my own word vomit.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“I looked her right in the eye and went all goober, mushy face and said ‘I think you’re really beautiful and there’s something magnetic about you.’” She brings her legs up onto the chair and maneuvers them into a position that appears to be an attempt to hide her face. “And then I said, ‘That sounded really creepy and weird. I’m done talking now. See you later.’ And then I ran away.”

Lydia smiles at her friend. “You are quite smooth.”

“Oh my God! I hope I never see her again!”

“I’m hoping she comes back tonight.”

Kira leans forward in her seat placing her hand on the edge of the desk. “She probably cancelled her membership on the way out and is going to tell everyone about the pathetic Zumba teacher whose ass does quit and I’m going to be fired for sexual harassment.” Her head falls forward onto her arm and she groans.

Lydia glances down quickly at her notes. “You’re overthinking this.”

“Okay, sexual harassment is a bit far,” Kira concedes, lifting her head to meet Lydia’s eyes. “But seriously! I’m never flirting with her again. I’m not going to give her my number and she’s only going to have my email and she’ll block it. She’ll block it hard.”

“Was anyone around when this happened? Because I’m pretty certain it wasn’t that bad.”

“No. It was by the water fountain after class.”

“So, maybe there’s camera footage. Derek’ll let me look at it, and we can judge her reaction.”

“No!” Kira jumps up and almost flings herself across the desk in what appears to be a feeble attempt to stop Lydia from turning toward the camera monitors. “I don’t want anyone knowing how stupid I am!”

“No one’s going to think that you’re stupid.”

“I think I’m stupid.”

“You don’t count.”

Kira stands from the chair, smoothing down her lime green tank before she grabs her duffle bag. “I’m going to go wallow at my apartment until class tonight.” She leans her head back as she walks out of the office, muttering to herself.

\--

Lydia’s studying is disrupted by what sounds like a cat whimpering. She looks up toward the doorway of Derek’s office to see Kira leaning against the door, sipping a milkshake.

“Who let you bring a milkshake into the gym?” she asks, only to have Kira’s attempt at sad puppy eyes be the response.  Lydia sighs. “What now?”

Kira drags her feet, walking over to the chair she occupied earlier. “You should take away all of my electronics forever.”

Lydia sets her highlighter down on the desk, leaning back in her chair as Kira flops down in the seat. “What did you do?”

“I sent her an email,” Kira says, her eyes not leaving the lid of her shake. “And I told her that I was just not myself today and that I hope her head could fit through the door on her way out.”

“You did what?” Lydia asks, about to pry for more information when Derek steps into the office.

He pauses in the midst of removing his leather jacket when he sees Lydia. “You’re still here?” He shrugs his jacket the rest of the way off and moves to put it on the hook by the door when he notices Kira. “Is that a milkshake?”

Kira makes a weak noise that sounds like a whimper as Lydia waves her hand at Derek. “Leave her alone. She’s had a rough day.”

“Did your computer delete all of your Beyoncé tracks?” he asks, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his broad chest.

“Worse,” Kira mumbles, accompanied by the slurp of her milkshake.

Lydia looks up to meet Derek’s eyes, his eyebrow raised in question. “Should I be worried about a lawsuit?”

“God.” Kira sinks impossibly lower into her seat. “Do you think she’d file for sexual harassment?”

“I still think you’re overreacting,” Lydia tells her, picking up her discarded highlighter and putting the lid on it. “You were just awkward. Not creepy.”

“I’m lost,” Derek says, gaining a sigh from Kira.

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s embarrassing.”

“Nothing’s too embarrassing once you compare yourself to Stiles,” he tells her. “But seriously, if you think there’s a chance of a lawsuit, I need you to tell me what happened.”

Lydia tunes out the sound of Kira repeating her story to Derek, opting to scroll through her Instagram feed instead. She scrolls past various pictures of coffee and sunsets, double taps on Boyd’s picture of his ridiculous back muscles, and comments on Stiles’ picture of an unfortunate looking child in the gym’s daycare to remind him not to post pictures of kids that aren’t his before her eye stops on a familiar face.

“Kira,” she says, cutting off the end of Kira’s story. She can practically feel her and Derek’s eyes on her without looking up from her screen. “Do you follow Malia on Instagram?”

“Yeah,” she says, “but I’m rarely on it.”

Lydia looks up and smiles. “What was that word that you used to describe Malia?”

“Um.” Kira’s face turns another shade of embarrassed as she tries to duck her face out of Lydia’s view. “‘Magnetic.’”

'"Wish my magnetism was strong enough to get you all over me,’” Lydia reads. “Do you know where that’s from?”

“A song?”

“Malia’s Instagram caption.” Lydia holds out her phone toward Kira’s confused face. “It was posted fifty-two minutes ago. And she looks hot.”

Since Kira doesn’t move after Lydia holds out the phone for a few seconds, she motions for Derek to walk over to take it. He does as directed, stopping to look at the screen as he stands beside the desk.

“She does look hot,” he says, gaining a light slap from Lydia. “What?”

“Aren’t you guys cousins or something?”

“I don’t think so.” He holds the screen up beside his face and smiles. “We don’t look that much alike and I’m pretty certain that Peter called her his kid once so that that he would have a reason to kick that guy out who used to feel up everyone at Peter’s bar.”

Lydia shrugs at his response before motioning to Kira. “Show her the picture.”

Derek takes a step toward Kira, handing her the phone. As her eyes fall to the picture, she smiles a little before a look of panic takes over her face.

“Oh, God. She’s making fun of me, isn’t she?”

Lydia and Derek exchange a look. “I honestly think this is her way of saying ‘Hey, Kira. I’m interested in you and I want you all over me,’” Lydia says, clasping her hands together.

She gets a shake of the head as a response. “She’s not interested.”

Boyd’s head appears in the doorway before Lydia can contradict Kira. He flashes a smile at Lydia and Derek before stepping into the room and placing his hands on Kira’s shoulders, making her jump.

“Hey, Boo,” he says, moving around to sit on the armrest of her chair and plucking her milkshake out of her hand. “What have you done today to warrant a milkshake?”

“Destroyed my chance with Malia,” she informs him, dropping her head against his leg as she holds her hand out to him. “Give me back my shake so I can wallow appropriately.”

Boyd looks over to Derek and Lydia as if checking to see if they know what she’s talking about. They shrug simultaneously and Lydia shakes her head.

“She’s overreacting.”

“Does this have to do with Malia’s Instagram?”

Kira groans. “You saw that?” She beats her head against Boyd’s thigh, muttering something incoherent.

“So we’re upset that she posted song lyrics and a hot pic?” he asks.

Derek shakes his head. “The picture was for Kira.”

“And those aren’t song lyrics,” Lydia adds. “It’s a direct response to what Kira said this morning before she ran away.”

“Malia ran away?”

“Kira ran away.”

Boyd lets out a laugh and Kira lifts her head, tilting it to look up at him. “You are terrible at sympathy,” she says, before reaching for her shake again. “And give that to me.”

“You don’t deserve this.” Boyd takes the straw of the drink into his mouth and makes a loud slurping noise before removing his lips from the straw and grimacing. “Peach? That’s disgusting.”

Kira grabs the shake from his hand, leaning the side of her head back against his leg. “You don’t get any input on how I choose to wallow.” She begins to drink her shake again as Boyd cards his fingers through her hair.

“Tell me what happened.”

Lydia ignores Kira’s retelling for a second time, opting instead to motion Derek to come stand behind her. As he rounds to the back of the chair, Lydia turns so that her back is to the door and the others so that she can face Derek as he leans against the cabinets.

“Do you have Malia’s number?” she asks, crossing her legs delicately.

Derek folds his arms over his chest, smirking. “I might. Why? Trying to get her first?”

Lydia kicks at him. “Don’t be an ass.” She leans forward a bit. “We’re going to make this happen for her. And maybe if Malia has the right encouragement—“

“Are you going to threaten her?”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m going to talk Kira up to her if I need to.” She leans back in the desk chair a little and shrugs, folding her arms to mimic Derek’s. “Maybe you can invite her to cater Membership Monday next week since that vegan place—which is terrible, by the way—cancelled and I know I’ll be pissed if I don’t get free food Monday.”

“She does teach three classes on Monday,” he says, and Lydia can see the wheels turning in his head. “I could cancel the one at four and she’ll have a free hour which will be—“

“The hour that Malia comes to set up,” Lydia finishes. “She’ll have to talk to her.”

“Or she’ll completely ignore her and definitely ruin her chance.” Derek looks over Lydia’s shoulder for a moment and shakes his head. “I’ll call her tonight. After you get out of my office.”

“Not happening,” she tells him as she swivels her chair around to face Kira and Boyd. She smiles when she sees Boyd shaking his head and looking down at his phone with an amused smile on his face. Kira’s on her knees in the chair now, looking as if she’s trying to see his phone.

“What are you doing?” Kira asks, peering over Boyd’s arm.

He shrugs. “Just adding a picture of me and my girl to let the world know that I don’t think you’re totally insane.”

Kira rolls her eyes and falls back into her seat. “You didn’t just take one without me knowing, right?”

“Nope.” He looks up at Lydia. “Check my Instagram to see if you think it’s too much.”

Lydia grabs her phone, opens her Instagram app and sees his picture immediately. It’s a cute picture of him and Kira. She actually remembers taking it at the soccer tournament that Boyd’s sister held to raise funds for her and some other nurses’ trip to Ghana. But she doesn’t know why he thinks it’s too much until she sees his caption.

She smiles as she pulls Derek down to look at her screen with her. Looking up at him, she sees him mirroring her smile.

“She follows you?” Derek asks as Lydia rereads the caption.

She sees Boyd nod from her peripheral as Kira asks, “Who?” without receiving a definite response.

“It’s pretty good,” Lydia comments as she looks up at Boyd. “Not too much at all.”

“What?” Kira asks, looking between Boyd and the others. “What did you do?”

The three of them shrug in response, and Kira opens her mouth to say something, when the alarm on her phone goes off. She groans and pulls out her phone from her gym bag, standing as she silences it.

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she looks at the three of them individually. “If I didn’t have to do my routine before class—“

“Have fun warming up,” Boyd says, patting her shoulder. She huffs and makes an adorable face that’s probably supposed to be her annoyed expression before walking out of the office.

“‘She’s looking for that magnetism. Come by her class at seven to get her all over you.’” Lydia smiles at Boyd who looks pleased with himself after hearing his caption read aloud. “That’s as clear as it gets, I guess.”

Boyd stands from the seat. “Don’t let her say I never gave her anything.”

\--

Boyd appears in front of Lydia while she is the middle of sprinting in Laura’s spin class. He’s smiling broadly, a mischievous look in his eye highlighted by the flashing lights in the dark room.

Lydia slows her movement on her bike, sitting back on her seat as Boyd leans in to talk to her over the loud music.

“Malia’s on the treadmill,” he says.

Smiling, Lydia abruptly stops her pedaling, steadying herself before hopping off the bike, grabbing her bottle and towel, and following Boyd out of the spin room to the sound of Laura’s yelling piped in over the music.

She jogs up the stairs with Boyd, coming to a halt at the treadmills. Boyd nudges her toward the treadmill one over from Malia. He hops on the side of the treadmill as she steps on the track, him fiddling with the settings on the machine.

“Five minutes on nine,” he tells her as he hits the start button.

She starts moving with the track, quickly working up to her sprint. Lydia doesn’t know what the point of her running at nine miles-per-hour is, but she trusts Boyd’s plan, she supposes. Even if she’s not entirely certain what it is.

She’s about two minutes into her run when the guy on the treadmill between her and Malia leaves and Boyd steps on the machine, hovering between the two women. Lydia tries not to think too much about what he’s doing since she feels like she’s about to vomit up her lungs, but she does notice Malia stop running and Boyd intercepting her.

Lydia’s last minutes almost dying on the treadmill go agonizingly slow for almost every reason imaginable. But when she finishes her death run, she finds her cool down for two minutes to be incredibly relaxing. And informative.

“Lydia is actually Derek’s best friend in addition to practically running this place,” she hears Boyd say conversationally. “Maybe she would know.”

Lydia turns her face to slightly face Boyd and Malia as her cool down starts to move into a walking pace. “Know what?”

“Why Derek thought of Malia’s restaurant for Membership Monday,” Boyd supplies. “He told her that someone recommended her to him.”

“It’s not that I’m complaining,” Malia says with a shrug as Lydia’s cool down comes to an end. “I guess I’d just like to know who recommended me for the extra business so I could properly thank them.”

Lydia grabs her towel, and wipes the sweat from her brow. “Oh, yeah,” she says shakily, trying to regain her breath. “That was totally Kira.”

Malia raises her eyebrows, a small smile coming to her face. “Really?”

“Yes.” Lydia breathes out, moving her hands to rest on the top of her head. “Said she thought you were awesome and that your food has to match.” Lydia leans back and waves a hand above her head. “Or something along those lines. I’m too tired to think.”

Boyd shoots Lydia a smile before looking at Malia. “You never told me why you came back today,” he says and Lydia watches as Malia smirks at Boyd. “You usually don’t work out more than once a day.”

“I found some motivation,” she responds before looking over Lydia’s shoulder where the group exercise room is located.

It’s then that Lydia becomes aware of the throbbing bass coming from that room, and Kira’s microphone enhanced voice carrying out into the gym along with the words to Beyoncé’s “Crazy in Love.” She turns to look behind her and sees Kira leading about six rows of women and a few men in some gyrating dance moves.

Kira’s back is to the windows that line the wall of the room, preventing her from seeing the three of them looking at her. Not that it would matter, anyway. The windows are one-sided mirrors, allowing for the stealthy observance of other gym goers.

“Zumba ends at eight, right?” Malia asks looking at her phone’s screen.

Lydia turns back and smiles at her. “Yes.”

With a nod, Malia steps off her treadmill and onto the floor, smiling at Boyd and Lydia. “I guess I’ll have to take a quick shower then.”

She turns on her heel and makes her way toward the locker room, leaving Boyd and Lydia at the treadmills.

“Quick thinking there, Martin,” Boyd says as he steps off the treadmill, turning back to face her.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia steps off the treadmill, immediately regretting the decision as she feels her legs wobble slightly. Boyd reaches out to steady her, smiling down at her as she regains her balance.

“Why the hell did I have to go that fast?” she asks, leaning forward against Boyd’s grip.

“I saw she had five minutes and I wasn’t just going to stay up here and wait for her.” He wraps an arm around Lydia’s shoulders as he starts to steer her toward the group exercise room. “But we are going to wait here for the next five minutes so we can prep Kira.”

“Shouldn’t we just let this happen naturally?” Lydia asks, resulting in Boyd pausing and turning his head toward her.

“When have you not helped things along?”

She nods. “You’re right. I’m too exhausted to think properly.” She tries to straighten herself up. “These people would be lost without me.”

\--

As soon as Kira dismisses her class, Boyd and Lydia enter and walk over to where she’s stretching on her platform. She appears to do a double take when she sees them, rolling up from her bent over position.

“Hey, guys,” she says tentatively as they approach. Lydia notices that most of the class has already left. Two stragglers are stopped by the door, but they’ll leave soon enough.

Boyd produces an energy bar from somewhere and hands it to Kira. She looks at the bar in her hand for a moment before looking back at him.

“What is this for?” she asks.

“Needed a valid reason to talk to you without Malia thinking we were warning you about her being here,” Boyd supplies. “By the way, your girlfriend’s here.”

Lydia senses that Kira’s about to swivel her head to try to look out the one-sided mirrors, so she stops her by placing her hand on Kira’s shoulder and saying, “Don’t look. She may think you’re desperate.”

Kira seems to be confused for a moment. “But I saw Boyd’s picture.” She pauses to punch his shoulder. “Thank you, by the way. But that means that she’s here for me. Right?”

Boyd nods. “But here’s the thing,” he says, stepping onto the platform and into her space. “You do not leave this room.”

“What? Why?” Kira leans back a little.

“She has to come to you,” he tells her, looking at her with the intensity that Lydia’s only seen him use on people he trains. “You put yourself out there already. The ball’s in her court. She’s got to decide if she’s going to play.” He nods once before stepping down beside Lydia.

“You’ve got this,” Lydia tells her, receiving a shaky nod. She makes a sweeping motion toward Kira with her hand. “Now do some more of the stretches where you’re bending over. Or splits.”

“Splits,” Boyd agrees, grabbing Lydia’s wrist. “We’re going to be watching you guys from outside. So, keep it PG.”

He leads Lydia toward the exit, only to be met by Malia opening the door. She smiles uncertainly at Boyd and Lydia, looking like she’s about to ask what they’re doing there. Lydia sees the basket of dirty towels by the door and bends over to pick it up, giving them an excuse for being there.

Malia quirks an eyebrow. “Derek can’t find decent help?”

Lydia shrugs. “I’ve got to find some way to pay him back for letting me study for step one of my medical licensure in his office.” The excuse sees to be enough for Malia, so Lydia smiles and lets Boyd hold open the door for her.

The moment they step out of the room and the door shuts, Lydia drops the basket as she and Boyd turn to look inside.

Malia’s stands near the door, watching as Kira stretches on her platform. It’s a few moments before Kira seems to acknowledge the other woman’s presence with what looks to be a quick “Hi.”

“I wish we could hear them,” Lydia says as she watches Malia start to saunter over to Kira.

“Use the intercom by the platform,” comes a voice from behind her. Lydia jumps and notices that Boyd flinches as well.

She doesn’t turn to know it’s Derek, reaching back to punch him in the stomach, but hitting what feels like his hip instead. He laughs as his footsteps move toward the middle of the windows, stopping to press the button on the box that’s mounted there. Lydia and Boyd follow when the sound starts to come through.

“—recommended my restaurant,” Malia finishes, stopping in front of Kira’s platform.

Kira runs a hand over her messy bun. “Well, I mean, I’ve mentioned it before, just because.” She shrugs noncommittally.

Malia offers a smile that is on the fence between confident and shy, stepping up onto the platform so that they are only a foot apart. “Well, your recommendation—no matter how small—resulted in extra business and advertising that I need.” She steps a little closer to Kira, her smile growing at whatever she sees on Kira’s face. “I figured I could return the favor. Maybe give you a reason to recommend my restaurant for real.”

“Like a girl’s night?” Kira asks, her shoulders visibly tensing.

Malia smirks. “Like a date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Malia says with a raise of her eyebrow.

“But why?”

Malia lets out a light laugh before stepping forward completely into Kira’s space, lifting Kira’s chin up with her finger. “Because I think you’re really beautiful,” she says quietly, “and there’s something magnetic about you.”

She bites her lip for a second, her eyes seeming to search Kira’s before leaning down to kiss her.

“Aw,” Lydia says, before clapping her hands over her mouth.

It’s too late, apparently, since Malia and Kira break apart to turn toward the windows. Malia laughs as Kira blushes.

Derek reaches forward to hit the button to turn off the intercom, muttering, “Smooth.”

\--

“Membership Monday! Membership Monday!” Stiles jumps up and down at the front desk. “Where’s the food?” He stops and looks over at Lydia. “Also, why are you here?”

Derek slaps Stiles’ hand away from where it’s beginning to fidget with the trainers’ business cards. “Because she’s done with school until mid August.”

“But she’s been studying.”

“For Step 1,” Lydia says, joining in the conversation while continuing to paint her nails.

Stiles scoffs. “Medical school sucks.” He lifts himself onto the counter attached to the desk. “PT school is so much better. And the students are hotter.”

Lydia smiles sweetly at him. “I’ll remember you said that when I’m performing open-heart surgery on you.”

Stiles sticks his tongue out at her.

“Did you cancel my class?” Kira appears at the front desk with an inquisitive look on her face.

“Good thing I did,” Derek says, looking at the clock above the front door. “You’d have only five minutes to get ready if I hadn’t.”

“Late night?” Stiles asks, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

Kira avoids his eyes. “I guess I’ll go help Malia with the food then,” she says to Derek, dropping her gym bag onto the counter. She turns on her heel, flouncing toward the front door.

“Yes, food!” Stiles hops off on the other side of the counter, bending over near the section that contains drink cups.

Lydia smiles, getting up from her seat to follow Kira to the door. She stops at the glass door, looking out of the floor to ceiling windows as Kira jogs across the parking lot to where Malia is removing a crate of food from the trunk of her car.

Kira wraps her arms around Malia from behind and leans up to give a kiss when Malia turns her head toward her. Kira releases her to go grab another crate from the trunk, smiling as she turns around, both of them heading toward the entrance.

“Well that’s adorable,” Derek’s voice comes from behind her. “And you seem overly happy with this outcome.

Lydia smiles. “Happy people makes me happy.” She turns to wink at Derek. “A happy Lydia is good for everyone.”

Derek walks with her back toward the front desk where Stiles has set out cups along the counter. He’s on his phone now, fingers sliding on the screen.

“Well would you look at this.” Stiles holds out his phone toward them, allowing Derek to grab the device. “I don’t get the ‘so magnetic’ part, though.”

They look down at the screen to see a photo of Malia and Kira on Kira’s Instagram. Derek nudges Lydia, and she assumes it’s because he sees her smiling despite the corniness of the caption.

****  


**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi :)](http://dilfwolf.tumblr.com)
> 
> [magnetic post/art](http://dilfwolf.tumblr.com/post/89265958510/magnetic-by-walkingfelony-i-looked-her-right-in) on tumblr.  
>   
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> all manips are mine


End file.
